This disclosure relates to combustors and, more particularly, to grommets used in combustors.
Combustors of gas turbine engines typically include a liner that extends around or partially around a combustion chamber. A bulkhead panel is provided at a forward end of the chamber to shield a forward section of the combustor from the relatively high temperatures in the chamber. Additionally, relatively cool air from outside of the combustor is directed through quench ports in the liners to control temperature of the combustion gases in the chamber.